Covetous
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: Sherlock can be a bit possessive. He finds a coworker flirting with John one day. He doesn't like it. Just a funny little drabble in case you're feeling down.


**Covetous**

* * *

Sherlock could be a little possessive. Actually Sherlock could be incredibly, ridiculously, mind blowingly possessive. John should have minded it, he wasn't the man's property or 'pet' as Moriarty had called him. He was a human being. Yet, for some reason John couldn't help but find Sherlock's raging territorial instinct to be rather flattering, sexy even. Like now for example.

Sherlock had come to retrieve John from the surgery, but now he's being forced to wait and watch while a rather attractive male nurse keeps his doctor locked away in conversation. John had to teach Sherlock a bit on what's socially acceptable. Incidentally, barging in on two people's conversation, picking up your boyfriend, tossing him over your shoulder, and leaving the premises without another word was _not_.

Therefore, he waited, a little less then patiently, and he scowled. If Sherlock couldn't talk or act, he used his facial expressions inflict fear in his enemies. His arch enemy being this bloke who can't seem to take his eyes off his John. His glare was fixated on the man, his eyes burned with the words:_ 'Back off. That is mine. I do not share what is mine.'_

If only it was socially acceptable to publicly mark your territory on your partner to show that he is **yours**.

Then again, Sherlock wasn't so fond of peeing on John. He's probably get a lecture and a ban on sex for a while. The latter was most terrifying.

Anyway, this nurse had approached John about 10 minutes ago, looking for some clarification on a certain hip fracture case. John had known it to be quite clear that this nurse had developed a crush on the good doctor, he didn't mind much but the lustful looks did make him a tad uncomfortable. Especially now that his _boyfriend_ was standing 5 feet away and witnessing said looks.

John wondered if the bloke even noticed Sherlock was there. He seemed to focused on John's eyes, lips, and regrettably, his crotch. Strange, John was almost certain people could feel Sherlock's dark aura every time he entered a room with a bad mood. It certainly made _his_ blood go cold.

The nurse had finally stopped babbling, which gave John a chance to give his answer to whatever random question he had asked.

Unfortunately, after answering it he wasn't let off so easy.

"Thank you so much for your help John." He said. John held his tongue and tried not to request that he call him 'Dr. Watson'. He would feel much more comfortable with the formal name.

"Say John," Okay it was really bothering him now. "Do you happen to be free tonight? I'd love to take you to dinner. Y'know, as my own thank you."

The man stepped right into John's personal space and he could nearly feel Sherlock's teeth clench.

"Uh… I don't think that'd be appropriate-" He attempted to step back.

"Oh come on John, let me take you to dinner." His hand found John's and Sherlock balled his own hands into fists.

"No really. It's not a good idea." He said, a bit more stern.

"I disagree." This time his other hand lightly touched John's jaw.

This bloke was going to kiss him.

Well, he _was_. Before Sherlock literally ran up to the two, lifted John up, and held him away from the intruder. His nostrils flared with rage and he said through gritted teeth,

"**No.** You don't touch him. Only_** I** _can touch him. _**You**_ stay away."

Meanwhile John was struggling and bickering and demanding Sherlock 'Put him down this instant!'.

The nurse just stared wide eyed at this bizarre man. When he opened his mouth to speak, Sherlock flinched and held on tighter to John. It was as if he actually feared this bloke would try to snatch John away from him.

Quickly, the nurse shut his mouth, turned around, and walked away in the opposite direction. Sherlock did not release John until the enemy was no longer in sight. John's face was red with both mortification and anger. He frowned at Sherlock but he didn't give any lecture or ban of sex.

Thank god.

Instead, he just took Sherlock's hand in his, and walked out of the building, a tiny smile creeping on his lips.


End file.
